Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators therefore strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines, features, and enhancements attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Many gaming machines include a variety of visual attractions and displays, such as models, signs, and other forms of information. These items typically include fixed permanently-printed glass, video displays, artwork, models, and/or marquees. In many gaming regions, industry regulations require each gaming terminal to include top-box mounted lighting and signage that indicate, for example, the class of machine, when the machine is of out of funds, when the machine is malfunctioning, etc. Historically, each gaming machine was limited to a single game with a dedicated top box display and top-box mounted flat-screen display or marquee assembly. To alter game offerings, casino operators or contracted technicians were therefore required to replace the entire gaming machine or the entire top-box mounted display and/or marquee assembly. The replacement process is costly, time consuming, and counter-productive to maintaining pace with the continuously changing gambling industry.
In response, many gaming machine manufacturers, especially those that produce video-based gaming machines, have developed a basic gaming terminal (e.g., one that is universal to a variety of game offerings) that allows multiple games to be presented on the same machine, allowing easy conversion to a new game. For instance, if a casino operator decides that a certain video reel slot game, using a particular molded marquee, has reached the end of its useful playing life on the casino floor, the operator contacts the manufacturer and requests a conversion of the gaming machine to a newer, perhaps more popular game. The conversion of the video-based wagering game is a simple task, merely requiring a change of software and perhaps surface artwork.
Any such change to the gaming machine and components physically connected to the gaming machine may also require additional regulatory approval. However, in contrast to top-box mounted displays, signage that is not attached to the gaming machine is typically considered a decorative aspect of the gaming environment and does not generally require approval by regulatory authorities.
In converting the gaming machine to a new game, previously employed marquees and display devices typically require removal and modification or replacement. There are also instances where a cabinet mounted display device simply needs to be removed for replacement or repair. This process can be time-consuming, cumbersome, expensive, and can result in damage to the display device or the gaming terminal. In many cases, replacing a cabinet-mounted display or marquee typically necessitates at least two service technicians. Time and labor costs are compounded by the complexity in electrically disconnecting and physically dismounting and managing the bulk and weight of the assembly, and subsequently mounting and connecting the new assembly. Often times, the technician is required to run electrical cabling from the assembly, down through an opening in the crown and through the top box to the base cabinet. This often requires opening and dismantling a significant portion of the gaming terminal to complete the electrical connections. Furthermore, some top-box mounted displays draw a large amount of current, perhaps as much as 15 amperes, and electrical cables carrying the required current must be passed through the cabinet of the gaming machine, which creates an increased need for RFI shielding within the gaming machine and introduces a potentially hazardous increased risk of electrostatic discharge.
Therefore, casino operators generally lack modular components for re-arranging configurations of gaming machines and associated top-box mounted displays and other displays to respond to changing interests and demands of their customers. In addition, casino operators and manufacturers of gaming machines may be limited in introducing new or modified displays associated with gaming machines by the need to seek regulatory approval for any such displays that are attached to the gaming machines.